The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 40.5
Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 40.5 is the third fanbook/databook released for the Prince of Tennis franchise. *Note: All the player introductions have been incorporated in the character pages. Contents 'Seishun Gakuen Middle School Department' Player Introduction *Echizen Ryoma *Tezuka Kunimitsu *Ooishi Shuuichirou *Fuji Shuusuke *Kikumaru Eiji *Inui Sadaharu *Kawamura Takashi *Momoshiro Takeshi *Kaidou Kaoru 'Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Middle School' Player Introduction *Yukimura Seiichi *Sanada Geniichirou *Yanagi Renji *Yagyuu Hiroshi *Niou Masaharu *Marui Bunta *Jackal Kuwahara *Kirihara Akaya 'Rokkaku Middle School ' Player Introduction *Aoi Kentarou *Saeki Kojiirou *Kurobane Harukaze *Amane Hikaru *Itsuki Marehiko *Kisarazu Ryou *Shudou Satoshi 'Higa Middle School' Player Introduction *Kite Eiishirou *Tanishi Kei *Hirakoba Rin *Chinen Hiroshi *Kai Yuujirou *Shiranui Tomoya/Aragaki Kouichi 'Yamabuki Middle School' Player Introduction *Sengoku Kiyosumi *Minami Kentarou *Higashikata Masami *Dan Taichi *Muromachi Touji *Kita Ichiuma *Nitobe Inakichi *Akutsu Jin 'Hyoutei Gakuen Middle School Department' Player Introduction *Atobe Keigo *Oshitari Yuushi *Mukahi Gakuto *Shishido Ryou *Akutagawa Jirou *Taki Haginosuke *Kabaji Munehiro *Ootori Choutarou *Hiyoshi Wakashi 'Fudoumine Middle School' Player Introduction *Tachibana Kippei *Kamio Akira *Ishida Tetsu *Ibu Shinji *Sakurai Masaya *Uchimura Kyousuke *Mori Tatsunori 'Shitenhouji Middle School' Player Introduction *Shiraishi Kuranosuke *Chitose Senri *Konjiki Koharu *Hitouji Yuuji *Oshitari Kenya *Ishida Gin *Zaizen Hikaru *Koishikawa Kenjirou *Tooyama Kintarou 'St. Rudolph Gakuin Middle School' Player Introduction *Mizuki Hajime *Fuji Yuuta *Akazawa Yoshirou/Kaneda Ichirou/Nomura Takuya *Kisarazu Atsushi/Yanagisawa Shinya 'Extras' *Participating schools in Nationals (other schools) *Participating schools in the Kantou Tournament (other schools) *Fanbook 40.5 specially illustrated manga "Fuun Shounen Atobe" *"Tennis no Oujisama" Illustration Gallery *Konomi Takeshi-sensei 108 questions *Konomi Takeshi-sensei's personal data *Konomi Takeshi-sensei talks about the Nationals tournament!! *Chosen postcard scenes *Afterword from Konomi-sensei *Tenipuri Revolution *Reliving famous scenes with pictures!! *Everyone's illustration gallery -REVOLUTION- *Everyone's illustration gallery -Family- *Forming the special dream team in 40.5!! *The Largest Tenipuri survey in history Smash!! *Touring the Fierce Arena Court!! *The exciting manual that teaches you how to aim for the private school, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku *National Champion Schools Summit - Captain Discussion Meeting - First Half *National Champion Schools Summit - Captain Discussion Meeting - Second Half *Haginosuke's interesting count corner! Battling with rivals with the number of panels!! *The Tenipuri Aerobics 3 Tenipuri Yo~ga *Continuation. "Tenisu no Oujisama" Complete Analysis by the Science Squad *Special Technique Test / 396.....Results *Gain secret knowledge! Inui Juice recipes *Megane no Oujisama. The Best Dresser Show!! *Emergency covering! That person is now...!? *Bouzu no Oujisama. The Best Hair Catalogue. *Tenisu no Oujisama Terminology *Seating for the middle school nationals tournament 'Character Fan Page 40.5' *1st person Shiraishi Kuranosuke*2nd person Chitose Senri *3rd person Ishida Gin *4th person Konjiki Koharu & Hitouji Yuuji *5th person Tooyama Kintarou *6th person Ojii *7th person Mizuki Hajime *8th person Fuji Yuuta *9th person Tachibana Kippei *10th person Kamio Akira and Ishida Tetsu *11th person Sengoku Kiyosumi *12th person Akutsu Jin *13th person Dan Taiichi *14th person Kite Eiishirou *15th person Tanishi Kei *16th person Atobe Keigo *17th person Oshitari Yuushi *18th person Mukahi Gakuto *19th person Shishido Ryou *20th person Akutagawa Jirou *21st person Kabaji Munehiro *22nd person Ootori Choutaro *23rd person Hiyoshi Wakashi *24th person Echizen Ryoma *25th person Tezuka Kunimitsu *26th person Ooishi Shuuichirou *27th person Fuji Shuusuke *28th person Kikumaru Eiji *29th person Inui Sadaharu *30th person Kawamura Takashi *31st person Momoshiro Takeshi *32nd person Kaidou Kaoru *33rd person Yukimura Seiichi *34th person Sanada Genichirou *35th person Yanagi Renji *36th person Yagyuu Hiroshi *37th person Niou Masaharu *38th person Marui Bunta *39th person Jackal Kuwahara *40th person Kirihara Akaya *40.5th person Konomi Takeshi-sensei 'TPQ Open Revolution' *Match 1 *Match 2 *Match 3 *Results 'Bag Check' *Oshitari *Mukahi *Shishido *Jirou *Kabaji *Choutarou *Hiyoshi *Yukimura *Sanada *Yagyuu *Niou *Bunta *Jackal *Akaya *Hirakoba *Chinen *Koharu *Kintarou Gallery Fanbook_40.5c.jpg Tenipuri 40.5.png 40.5 p1.jpg|Front Cover 40.5 p2.jpg|Inside Cover Back 40.5 p3.jpg|Inside Cover Back 40.5 p4.jpg 40.5 p5.jpg 40.5 p6.jpg 40.5 p7.jpg 40.5 p8.jpg 40.5 p9.jpg 40.5 p10.jpg 40.5 p11.jpg Category:Fanbooks